Extremes
by Deamon's Eyes
Summary: They were building a pillow fort. That seemed innocent enough, but they were Vongola. They don't do half measures.


'Byakuran!' Tsuna gasped, tumbling into his office by the floor to ceiling window, flames flickering out.

'Byakuran please. I need help.'

'What can I do for you Tsunayoshi-kun? Perhaps some chamomile tea? You look rather...' He trailed off as he took in the rumpled and exhausted 22 year old. The expression Tsuna tried to hide so pathetically was heartbreaking. 'Frazzled.' Decide Byakuran. No one said he didn't have tact.

'They... they just turned on me. After all these years spent together... Ha! It just gave them insight as to how to bring me down.' Tsuna stumbled to the couch and collapsed.

'Start from the beginning Tsunayoshi-kun. I can't help if I don't know what I'm helping with.' Byakuran stood from his swivel chair and sat at the edge of the couch near Tsuna's waist.

The Decimo has an arm across his eyes and a defeated, blank voice - as if holding back tears.

'Hayato... him and all of my guardians... even the Varia.' The arm fell to his chest and he looked at Byakuran with wet eyes. 'It was a coup.'

Out of all the things Tsuna could have said, that was the furthest from Byakuran's mind. It had seemed like they would follow Tsuna everywhere. His thoughts must have shown on his face because he got a laugh that broke in the middle.

'I know.' Tsuna whispered, mind already far away.

* * *

_'I'm sorry Juudaime. I truly am, but the way this is going we won't win with your careless strikes.' _

_'Hayato... what are you trying to say?'_

_'This extremely isn't good of us, but we need a good, strong leader for this war.'_

_'Ryohei... Takeshi, talk some sense into them.'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

_The weapon flashed in an arc._

* * *

'I will lend you my resources and men.'

Tsuna leapt at Byakuran, hugging the life out of the mafia boss.

'Thank you! Thank you Byakuran. With your help I know I can defeat the Arcobaleno.'

Byakuran pulled back and stared at Tsuna in shock. What?

'Tsunayoshi-kun, why are you fighting the-' Byakuran was cut off as Tsuna darted for the doors.

'We'll need every weapon in the base!'

Tsuna was out the door before Byakuran could blink.

He smirked. This would be the tipping point.

* * *

The former guardians of the Decimo stood in a loose semi-circle in the far corner of the room in an attempt to get privacy. The Varia were in another corner. They hadn't heard of the decision but by the time they did, Tsuna had left. If they broke off now, with no cover, the Arcobaleno would easily pick them off.

'Was it the right choice?' Muttered a somber Lambo.

Just then there was a war cry.

'Tsuna!' Shouted Takeshi.

They rushed outside to see a massacre. Byakuran's guardians had caught the Arcobaleno with a surprise attack, dropping from above as their attention was on the lone Tsuna. The same plan Tsuna suggested to them before he was betrayed. They were now pummeling their prey viciously.

Byakuran was holding down a struggling Reborn.

'Don't do this Tsuna. Not to me.' Reborn's play on Tsuna's soft heart was rejected as the man walked closer. He accepted a weapon from Byakuran and looked down on the defeated Reborn, the rest of the Arcobaleno were dead. Tsuna raised his weapon without hesitation and aimed straight for Reborn's face.

The pillow slapped him with a puff. Tsuna brought the pillow over his head and hit him again. Then he gestured Byakuran up, helping Reborn stand and looking smug as the hitman trudged to the 'dead' corner.

'Vicious.' Murmured Kyoya with an appreciative expression on his face as he watched Tsuna consult with Byakuran on how their pillow fort will look.

Soon they turned to their opponents as Bluebell took charge of design.

'Tsuna,' Hayato tried first. 'We were in the wrong. Won't you forgive us?'

'It's too late Hayato. We are now enemies.' Tsuna looks sad as he says it, but determined.

Everyone lines up in parallel. Each side with pillows in their hands.

On a silent command they charge forward. It was a massacre, bodies walking to the dead corner, people tripping over pillows.

But then they hear a scream from Lambo. They turn to see the aftermath of Mukuro's attack.

'Mukuro you traitor!' Lambo stamps his foot and snatched a pillow, throwing it at Mukuro but he dodges at it hits Torikabuto.

'Lambo, you can't be a zombie.' says Tsuna.

Mukuro is walking toward Byakuran. He smirks and hold out a hand. Tsuna watches in horror as Byakuran shakes hands.

'No. I can't handle another betrayal! Byakuran please.'

'You never win anyway Tsunayoshi-kun. You are far too soft.' Byakuran hefts a pillow and the rest of the people still alive, half of Byakuran's -Daisy, Kikyo, Zakuro and Torikabuto- and all of Mukuro's -Chrome, Fran- turns to Tsuna in sync.

Tsuna plants his feet and waits for their first move. Daisy takes a step forward and Tsuna throws a pillow. Daisy ducks but Tsuna smacks him with another as he straightens. The twirls and hits Fran in the stomach after ducking a swing.

* * *

'Oh God.' Mutters Hayato with a hand over his mouth and trying not to laugh. From the side lines the picture was different. They watch Tsuna charge forward recklessly, adorable as he pushed and smushed pillow onto people's faces to 'kill' them.

Takeshi tried to breathe deeply so he wouldn't either start laughing at the scene or tackle Tsuna into a hug at how cute he was.

* * *

Tsuna swings wildly at Mukuro who doges. Tsuna lets go of the pillow mid-swing so that it flys forward and hits Mukuro's base, knocking into pillow walls and making the whole thing collapse. Mukuro turns to Tsuna in shock to see a smug smile. Tsuna throws himself the side in a roll when Mukuro charges him. Grabbing a fallen pillow, he leaps up and bumps Byakuran on the chin in an uppercut. He then tackled Mukuro, who threw the pillow but missed, and mushes a pillow on his face.

There is only silence before everyone realizes that Tsuna just beat everybody. That had never happened before as Tsuna would normally die by sacrificing himself or laughing too much. They must have really pissed him off with the whole overthrowing thing. Oops.

They grumble half-heartedly but they were smiling.

Teams are picked and their forts are rebuilt. They had a few more hours to get through before the power came back on. Not that Tsuna had anything to do with that.

* * *

Just imagine how big their pillow forts must be.


End file.
